By accident
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Jane accidently sends a suggestive picture message to Maura. Will it be awkward, or will they turn it into something more? [two-shot. complete.]
1. Chapter 1

I haven't decided if I'm going to make this a one shot or two shot, but I guess we'll see. I just needed something fun while slaving through the recent chapters of The Nanny. I'm actually not even sure where this idea came from, but once it popped into my head, I couldn't get rid of it.

Thanks to BostonRocket for being my handy dandy beta. I can always count on her. :)

* * *

Smirking, Jane pressed the send button on her phone. She didn't ever send such suggestive or risqué messages, but for some reason tonight, after a couple of beers, she was feeling relaxed and confident, so she took the plunge. She set her phone on the coffee table, picked up her beer, and sank back into the couch to continue watching March Madness. The pending reply would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Maura's Blackberry beeped, indicating a message. Without looking up from the latest edition of her favorite forensics journal, she reached for the electronic device and finally tore her eyes away from the text-filled pages.

It was from Jane.

Curious Maura quickly unlocked her phone and opened the message.

It was a picture.

Of Jane.

With her left hand inside her shorts.

_I can't stop thinking about you. _

Hazel eyes widened. A sharp sucked in breath.

The journal fell quickly to her lap as she stared at the image on her phone.

Maura tapped the call button with her index finger.

* * *

Her best friend's ringtone blared suddenly from her phone, interrupting Jane's intense college basketball concentration. She picked up the remote to mute the television and answered her phone.

"Yah, this better be good, Maur. I'm watching the Dayton-Ohio State game and my bracket's about to get busted to hell and back."

"What are you doing aside from watching college basketball, Jane?"

Pulling her phone away from her ear, Jane looked at it as if it had suddenly sprung three heads, and Maura could see her expression. She put the phone back to her ear and answered like it was obvious. "Um, drinking beer? That's how this whole thing works. Watch March Madness, drink beer. Possibly throw pretzels or chips at the TV when the refs make shitty calls."

"And you're not doing _anything else_ aside from watching this game and drinking beer?"

"Dammit, Maur, does this conversation have a point? I'm missing the game!"

"Well perhaps the words '_I can't stop thinking about you_' will refresh your memory."

About to take another sip of her beer, Jane froze, the bottle opening only inches from her mouth. The dark amber bottle somehow made its way back to the surface of the coffee table without falling over. She swallowed hard. "What?"

"While I personally don't mind receiving such messages, I must admit I was incredibly shocked because I thought you and Casey were still…conversing, at the very least."

"I didn't-Casey and I-that message-FUCK!"

"You meant to send that picture to Casey, didn't you?" Jane could hear the change in Maura's voice. It almost sounded as if she was...disappointed? Sad?

Jane sighed heavily, dropping her elbows to her knees and her forehead to the palm of her right hand. "Yes." Then the rest of what Maura had said hit her. "Wait, did you just say that you 'don't mind receiving such messages,' Maura?"

On the other end of the line, Jane heard Maura suck in a breath. A moment passed and she heard her best friend release it.

"Is that-" Jane paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to word her question. "a general statement, as in you like to receive those kinds of pictures, or because-" she paused again. "Actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Do you often send Casey this kind of message?"

"No, never!" Jane replied quickly. "Or anyone else. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Because you know that it may have an adverse affect on your career if this kind of picture were somehow leaked. Mobile phone hacking is becoming more and more prevalent, but you also shouldn't underestimate any former liaison seeking revenge."

"Casey would never-"

"I'm not suggesting that he would ever do such a thing," Maura interrupted. "I'm simply informing you of possible scenarios, Jane."

Jane sighed. "Well, I guess lucky for me it's just you with the picture, huh? Which you can delete the second you hang up, by the way."

"Did you really mean what you said?" the honey blonde asked quietly. "That you can't stop thinking about him?"

"That's the kind of stuff you say in those...messages," Jane replied quietly, finally picking up her bottle of beer and leaning back against the sofa once more.

"But did you mean it?" Maura pressed.

Jane bit her lip. "Why are you asking me that, Maura? Would I send him that if I didn't mean it?"

"Except you sent it to me, Jane, not Casey," her best friend reminded her softly.

"Yeah, by accident!" the brunette huffed, just before she took a swig of her beer.

"Was it? Perhaps you subconsciously knew-"

"Stop."

Several moments of silence passed between them.

"The answer to your question is both," Maura whispered.

"What?"

"You asked if it was a general statement that I didn't mind receiving those kinds of pictures-"

"But I didn't finish the other part, so how can your answer be both?" Dark brows furrowed deeply.

"Because you were going to ask me if it was because the picture was of you."

"Did you just make a guess?"

"No, it was a logical conclusion based on five years' worth of conversations and friendship with you. Oftentimes, I do actually understand your speech patterns and thought processes."

"So you guessed." Jane took another swig of beer.

"Tell me what the other half of your question would have been then," Maura replied matter-of-factly.

"I really gotta go, Maur. This game's only got half of fourth quarter left and I gotta watch what happens."

"Jane-"

"Bye, Maur. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

A scowl quickly covered Maura's face. She briefly contemplated calling Jane back, but knew the brunette would only ignore her call. Instead she sat there for several minutes, trying to formulate an appropriately-worded text to send to her best friend.

_I apologize, Jane. I shouldn't have insisted upon taking that route in our conversation. Please forgive me._

After pressing send, Maura reopened her messages, and clicking on Jane's picture message, deleted the risqué photograph. It didn't matter that the image was gone. She could never forget such an erotic image of her best friend and love of her life.

Ten minutes and still no response later, Maura sighed, placed her phone on her nightstand, and resumed reading the article in the forensics journal. Everything would have to be resolved in the morning.

* * *

After dropping her phone into her lap, Jane picked up the TV remote and unmuted the basketball game. She tried her best for several minutes to get back into the game, but her thoughts kept straying back to her phone call with her best friend. Her _awkward_ phone call with her best friend.

_The answer to your question is both_.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat. Maura _liked_ getting a dirty picture from her.

Suddenly everything she'd been trying to fight off by maintaining her involvement with Casey was thrust to the surface, open and exposed, impossible to ignore.

She didn't want to admit to Maura, or anyone else for that matter, that while she had forced herself to try and think of Casey, who was a half-decent lover but certainly not the best she'd had, the vast majority of the thoughts she'd had with her fingers teasing herself had been about a hazel-eyed, brilliant dark blonde who owned her heart and didn't even know it.

The elaborate game of charades she'd been trying to maintain for the last few years suddenly didn't seem worth the effort.

She could have what she wanted, but only if she had the guts to speak up about it.

As the game played on, then ended, and more programming continued on the TV, Jane simply sat there and thought, only once getting up for another beer. Ignoring her attraction to Maura had only led to misery in her dating life, but now that she knew Maura had at least some interest in her, maybe, she thought, just maybe it was time to take the next step.

* * *

Ringing startled Maura out of the beginning stages of an REM cycle and she woke up slightly disoriented. Once it was apparent that the ringing came from her phone and not a dream, she blinked back the sleep from her eyes and reached for the device on her nightstand. It was Jane's ringtone. She quickly answered, laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Jane?" she answered groggily. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I thought maybe you'd still be up? But I clearly woke you, so I'll just talk to you in the morning."

"No," Maura replied, clearing her throat. "It's fine. You wouldn't call for no reason at this hour."

"I, uh, you were right," Jane whispered. "About the other half of my question, I mean."

"I deleted the picture message," Maura replied softly. She could think of no other appropriate reply.

"Thanks, I guess."

Maura could hear the shakiness in Jane's voice. "You're welcome."

A few moments of silence.

"So, uh…" Jane sighed. "I feel kinda awkward now."

"It was an accident. While I understand why you may feel uncomfortable right now, I want you to know you don't have to. We're both adults, Jane. I think we can move forward without ever having to recount this incident."

"What if," Jane started to say. "And I know you don't like hypothetical scenarios, but hear me out. What if I, uh, didn't want to 'move forward without ever having to recount this incident'?" She cleared her throat. "What if I said that all I've been able to think about for the last hour and a half is you and the fact that you liked what I sent you, even if it was by accident? What would you say to that?"

Maura was silent for a few seconds, her heart suddenly racing. "I would say that Casey is very fortunate to have been the intended recipient of that message."

"I don't want Casey, Maura." Jane's voice was barely audible.

"Oh." Heartbeats echoed through Maura's body.

"Do you know what I want?"

The honey blonde woman had to take a deep breath.

"I want to not be afraid anymore. I want to have the courage to go after what I really want."

"And what would that be?" Maura held her breath, both terrified of and elated by Jane's pending response.

"You," Jane replied.

Maura released her breath, relieved.

"I want you and I'm done trying to pretend there isn't something between us. I'm exhausted, Maura. I just-" she paused, sighing, and the emotion in her voice rang through clearly. "I just want you."

Maura smiled and closed her eyes as hot tears began to well up in them.

"You there?"

"I want you, too," she whispered, still smiling in the darkness.

"Could I," Jane hesitated, "maybe come over for breakfast?"

"What time should I expect you?"

"8? I don't have to be in 'til noon."

"Okay, I'll see you at 8 then."

"Goodnight, Maur."

Her smile grew wider. "Goodnight, Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I don't think I've _ever_ received such a response to one of my stories before, aside from The Nanny. Seriously - 26 reviews and well over 100 followers. Holy mother of Rizzles did I not want to disappoint you. I hope you enjoy and I hope I did this justice.

All my Rizzles love. xx

* * *

Come early morning light, Jane simply couldn't get herself to fall back asleep. Her thoughts were consumed by the one and only Maura Isles. She dragged herself out of bed, her stomach in knots, and jumped in the shower, going through her routine as quickly as possible. If she was lucky, she could surprise Maura and catch her in the middle of her morning yoga.

She wasn't sure how nervous she'd feel in Maura's presence after last night, so she figured starting her morning with something calming might help her tremendously.

Twenty minutes later Jane left her condo, yoga, breakfast, and most importantly, Maura-bound.

* * *

The Japanese screen door slid open quietly.

In her resting position on the floor - kneeling, the backs of her thighs touching her calves, arms stretched out forward as she bent over - Maura smiled to herself, hoping her upper arms would block Jane from seeing it. While she was smiling for several reasons, one of them was the fact that her favorite brunette had entered the yoga room right as Maura had settled into _Balasana_, which happened to be Jane's preferred yoga pose, as it required, the brunette claimed, so little effort.

"You're early," she said softly, lifting up her right arm and turning her head to look at Jane briefly.

"Thought maybe you could help fix my shakers," Jane replied at the same volume, closing the sliding door. "Last night's game's got 'em all outta whack."

"Chakras," Maura corrected automatically without looking up again. "Which is a word that I know for a fact you know, so I'm not sure why you insist on always mispronouncing it."

"Because it bugs you," Jane mused as she settled beside Maura on the wide mat, mirroring the same pose. "And I find it funny."

Maura released a deep breath. "If you're only here to disrupt my morning _dyhana_, I'm going to kick you out of my yoga room."

Jane mock gasped, lifting up slightly to look at Maura. "You wouldn't dare. Not when my shakers need your help!"

"Stop talking," Maura ordered, emphasizing each word clearly as she turned her head to the side to look at Jane and lifted her right arm to clamp a hand over the brunette's mouth.

Jane smirked, but remained silent as she returned her body completely to the correct positioning, just as Maura had.

After several moments of silence and deep breathing, Maura quietly said, "_Surya Namaskar_ is next."

"Okay. That's the sun thingy, right?" Jane asked.

A familiar warmth spread through Maura's body. "Yes, Jane, that's the sun thingy." She wanted to laugh and cry all at once, both out of happiness, and she wasn't even sure why.

* * *

As Maura settled into _Bhujangasana_, Jane followed seconds later, pressing her lower body flat onto the floor and bending her upper body backwards with a grunt, her arms propping her up.

"You need to use the proper breathing technique, Jane," Maura lightly chastised. "You shouldn't be grunting."

"Well, sorry! My back is a little stiff this morning, so I'm having some difficulty with being a cobra at the moment."

As Maura lowered her upper body to the floor, then adjusted her feet, and began lifting her hips high into the air, aligning her head with her arms, she simply replied, "I'll help you with some light stretches for your back after _Surya Namaskar._"

"Mmkay," Jane breathed out softly as she bent her own body into Downward Dog.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to stand with our toes about five inches apart. Now hold out your arms," Maura instructed softly, standing in front of her best friend.

Jane furrowed her brow, but complied, holding out her arms, her elbows bent at her waist.

Maura gently wrapped her fingers around Jane's wrists. "Now, grip my wrists the same way," Maura said.

Immediately Jane's fingers closed around thin wrists. "Okay, now what?"

"We're both going to bend backwards, balancing each other out with the weight of our bodies. Because our weights are relatively similar, as long as we hold firmly to each other's wrists, there should be no issue."

Slowly Jane and Maura bent backwards, holding tightly to the other's wrists.

"Yep, definitely feeling that," Jane grunted out. "Glad we didn't do this stretch first, though. So thanks for that."

After a count of 15, Maura softly said, "Okay, now we're going to lift back up."

Once the two were standing again, facing each other, Jane spoke, "Okay, now what?"

"Turn around."

As Jane turned, Maura turned around as well, stepping close to Jane. "Now bend over as far as you can, keeping your legs straight."

Both bending over, Jane chuckled nervously as her butt suddenly came into contact with Maura's.

"Why are you laughing?" Maura looked at Jane through the space between the sides of her calves. "Lift your arms and reach them toward me."

After a moment, Jane finally lifted her hands off the floor and thrust her arms toward Maura, who was reaching forward as well. When Maura lightly grabbed Jane's biceps, Jane reciprocated the movement. "Our butts are touching," she replied, the corner of her lips curling into a smile.

"Very _astute_ observation, Jane," Maura replied with a blank expression. "Would you grip higher on my arms? Doing so can deepen the stretch."

"Did you just make a pun?"

Maura smirked knowingly but didn't answer.

* * *

"My back feels better. Thanks, Maur," Jane said softly, interrupting the long silence that had settled between them after they had finished stretching.

Both were lying on their backs, knees bent, feet flat on the floor. Jane's hands were clasped loosely on her stomach, while Maura kept her arms at her sides, palms flat against the mat.

"Could I ask you something?"

Maura released an exasperated sigh. "It's impossible for you to be still and quiet at the same time, isn't it?" She turned her head to her left to look at her best friend.

"Most of the time, yeah," Jane replied quickly, turning her head to meet Maura's gaze. "But seriously, I have a question."

"Then ask it."

"When did you start doing yoga?"

"Oh," Maura breathed out, a hint of surprise in her response as she looked back up at the ceiling. "Well, I started dabbling when I was 16, but I didn't start seriously practicing until I entered college. I found that the meditation especially helped soothe my anxiety, including socially, so I just never stopped."

"I never even tried yoga until we became friends," Jane commented quietly, still looking over at her best friend.

"I remember," Maura replied with a grin, dropping her knees toward Jane and rolling onto her side, propping her head against her hand, closed in a fist. Their bodies were now only inches apart. She looked down at Jane.

"I'd never done a lot of things before you," Jane whispered, her dark eyes locked on Maura's green-tinged amber gaze.

As Maura dropped her right hand to Jane's upper arm and grazed a sole fingertip from the top of her bicep to her elbow, Jane's eyes fell to Maura's full pink lips and she swallowed nervously, glancing back up to Maura's eyes. They were now nearly black with desire.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Maura slowly lifted her hand from Jane's arm and cupped Jane's jaw, right at her chin. She lowered her thumb to her best friend's bottom lip, sliding it back and forth lightly across the plump, dark pink flesh. Slowly she then slid her hand down Jane's jaw, along her throat, and finally to her chest, flattening her palm against her best friend's breastbone.

"I wish I could say no, but I have. Once," Jane replied sadly. She lifted her left hand and placed it on top of Maura's on her chest. "It was the best kiss I've ever had and it fucking terrified me."

Light brown eyebrows moved closer together as Maura frowned, concerned. "Why?"

Jane swallowed hard. "Because immediately after, all I wanted to do was rip off all her clothes, and, ya know..."

"So what did you do?" the light-haired woman asked quietly.

"I ran." Glancing down, Jane's words barely came out as a whisper.

Maura was silent for a moment, taking in the guilt and fear on Jane's features. "If I kiss you, are you going to run from me?"

Trying to fight back a grin and failing, Jane looked up at Maura and shook her head no.

* * *

A purple yoga top had long been tossed aside. Jane's Boston Homicide shirt was somewhere in the same general vicinity, having joined it shortly after.

Eventually Maura's yoga pants and panties had been eagerly pushed down and yanked off toned legs as their lips moved together, teeth tugging and pulling. Frantic.

When Maura's lips grazed Jane's ear, searching flesh to kiss and nip, Jane lifted her right thigh in between Maura's legs, causing Maura to gasp and then moan into her ear. Quickly Maura began to roll her hips against the flexing muscle of Jane's thigh, her arousal quickly soaking into the fabric of Jane's own yoga pants.

"Take off your sports bra," Maura panted against Jane's ear. She planted her hands on either side of Jane's sides and lifted herself up.

Obediently Jane crossed her arms over her chest, fingers gripping opposite sides of the black, stretchy fabric, and she jerked the offending material over her head with a grin. Hesitantly she moved her hands to hook her thumbs underneath the two layers of fabric at her hips and Maura smiled as she lifted her own off of Jane's thigh, allowing the brunette to push down over her slim thighs. Maura raised her upper body up and loomed above Jane on her knees as she pulled Jane's pants the rest of the way down her legs and dropped them behind her.

With her eyes locked on Jane, Maura shifted her body to straddle both of Jane's thighs, their now unclothed centers only inches apart. Her hands sought Jane's, which had settled hesitantly on her hips, and slowly she guided them together over the smooth plateau of her stomach, up her rib cage, finally to delightfully perky, firm breasts.

Underneath the palms of her hands, Jane felt Maura's nipples begin to tighten with arousal at the contact she provided. A lump formed in Jane's throat and she swallowed nervously.

"I don't want you to be afraid to touch me," Maura whispered. "Whatever you want to do, I want you to do it."

Jane hesitated momentarily, her hands still on her best friend's breasts. "Maur?"

"Yes?" Dropping her hands to either side of Jane's shoulders, the honey blonde hovered over Jane's body, waiting for her to continue. A smile played at her lips.

"When I," Jane confessed in a whisper, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "I almost always think of you."

Maura breathed in slowly, tongue flicking out to wet her kiss-swollen lips as she exhaled. "Last night, too?"

Tears welled in Jane's deep brown eyes as she nodded almost imperceptibly.

Tongue tucked lightly behind her teeth, lips slightly parted, Maura slowly lowered her body to settle on Jane's right side, causing Jane to drop her hands from Maura's breasts with her right settling flat on her stomach and her left coming to rest at her side. Eyes locked together, Jane's expression became curious with a hint of fear as Maura draped her right leg over Jane's. Finally Maura, a smile peeking through her lustful expression, settled her head in the crook of her lover's shoulder, glancing up at Jane. Palm flat, Maura slowly slipped her hand down Jane's defined torso, the tips of her fingers finally sliding over the apex of Jane's thighs.

With fingertips circling, teasing, Maura watched eagerly as several emotions flickered across Jane's face. Her brunette lover was clearly fighting to keep her eyes from fluttering shut. As Maura took her time to explore and tease further, she whispered, "Do I feel as good in real life as I do in your fantasies?"

"Fuck, Maura," Jane moaned, the back of her head dropping back to the floor, eyes finally shut.

"Tell me," Maura urged softly, fingers pressing harder against Jane.

"Even better," came the softly grunted reply. "Unggh, so good!"

Slowing her ministrations, Maura switched up her tactics and began to tease Jane all over again, pleased immensely when Jane immediately began to lift her hips, trying to regain the level of contact she had lost. The resulting smirk was automatic.

Finally Jane reopened her eyes, turning her head back to look at Maura, who was still observing her face with intense concentration. "Maura," she groaned, eyes heavily lidded. The honey blonde lifted her head, pressing her lips against Jane's. Lips, desperate for more contact, moved together harmoniously. "Maura, _please_," Jane pleaded, gasping against Maura's mouth.

While Maura began to kiss her way down Jane's neck, nipping gently at her collarbone en route to her chest, she finally slid two fingers inside of Jane, feeling the brunette tighten around them. As she neared the swell of Jane's right breast, Jane arched her back, offering up the curvy flesh to be taken as Maura wanted. Lips slowly dragged over Jane's taut nipple, eliciting a whimper from the woman against whose body she had carefully molded her own. Glancing upwards to study Jane's response, Maura sucked the hardened tip into her mouth and began to curl her fingers rhythmically with her mouth.

Rolling her hips against Maura's hand, Jane knew she was close to coming apart, but something was missing. "I can't," she choked out desperately. "Maura, I can't."

Maura knew instinctively what Jane needed. Softly releasing hold of Jane's breast, she quickly raised herself over Jane's body, and moving in between the brunette's long legs, kissed her way down Jane's torso.

"What are you-"

"Trust me," Maura said softly, slowing her hand at Jane's center. As she maneuvered her body to settle on her stomach between Jane's spread thighs, she hooked both arms underneath them, holding them tightly as she lowered her mouth to Jane. Expertly she flitted and rolled her tongue against Jane, who began to moan as loudly as ever.

As Maura brought her even closer to the edge, Jane's fingers tangled inside the mass of golden brown hair curled into a bun on Maura's head, and when Maura's tongue fluttered over a particularly sensitive spot, she sucked in a breath appreciatively. Immediately Maura noticed the change in sound and repeated the movement, the desire to hear it again and again growing rapidly. Fingers tightened their grip, holding her in place.

"So," Jane grunted, "good. Maura!" She draped a long leg along Maura's back, heel digging in deep, rolling her hips against her lover's mouth.

With one more curl of Maura's tongue, Jane cried out as her orgasm finally spread through her like wildfire, violently burning and crashing through her body.

After several moments, Jane laid there breathing heavily as Maura stealthily swiped a hand across her chin before reverently kissing her way back up Jane's body. With her body hovering, Maura tentatively dipped her head toward Jane's, but at the last second, pulled back, unsure if Jane would be open to kissing her.

Jane, however, simply smiled and threaded her fingers in Maura's hair behind her ears, pulling her best friend's face toward her into a tender, loving kiss. "I'm not just saying this," she prefaced, voice soft, "because of how incredible you just made me feel." She paused a moment, gazing warmly into Maura's darkened eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you more than you could ever possibly know."

Mirroring the brunette's smile, Maura lifted her right hand and brushed away a few stray strands of hair from Jane's face. "I love you, too, you know," Maura whispered back, tears pricking her eyes.

"I kind of assumed," Jane replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "You let us have sex in your yoga room, after all."

"Well," the blonde woman began, "this room is meant to be a source of positive, relaxing energy. Do you feel positive and relaxed now?"

"Yes, but," Jane countered, "can we go add to the positive, relaxing energy in your bed instead? I think this yoga mat thing is gonna be imprinted on my ass for days."

* * *

I thought maybe Maura's yoga room could use a little lovin'. I haven't really seen many M-rated fics that showcase sexytimes there...


End file.
